Vigilantes
by Michael Fetter
Summary: First, there were the Sailor Scouts. Then came the Negaverse, and now there is . . . a human?


Disclaimer: You should know this by now. If Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon were mine, would I really be writing this stuff?

Vigilantes

Prologue

By Michael Fetter

"Huh?" Ranma stared at the men across the table. The Tendous were there with him, equally surprised by what was going on.

The police had knocked on the door ten minutes ago. At first everyone had thought they were there for the old freak or Genma. Instead they had sat down and asked to speak with Ranma. 

"We simply cannot allow this to go unchecked. Murder and willful destruction of private property does not sit well with the administration in Juuban. We've tried to apprehend these criminals on our own, but we have so far been unsuccessful. It's become quite a problem and we're afraid the police department just isn't trained to handle something like this," the first officer said. He was a detective who had come in with his chief. The men seemed embarrassed to be there and ask what they were asking. 

The chief grumbled slightly and pulled out a piece of paper. "The town officials are willing to overlook the property damage you've caused over the past year if you assist us in this matter."

Ranma blinked and then snapped, "Hey! That wasn't my fault! Ryouga is the one starting all of those fights!"

Beside him, Akane glowered and elbowed him in the ribs. "Stop picking on poor Ryouga, you jerk!"

While they complained, Nabiki reached over and examined the paper that had been placed on the table. She had seen plenty of police movies to know they sometimes only insinuated charges without accusing in order to get a confession. The paper in her hand looked legit though. It listed various public damage costs and even a few accusations of gambling and pornography. 

Nabiki gulped as she looked over those last charges. She hadn't thought anyone would go to the police. She'd better stop what she was doing and see about getting these cleared. Getting Ranma to agree would definitely make these go away. The paper was already signed by the mayor.

"Looks like you have no choice, Ranma," she stated coolly. 

Ranma stopped bickering with Akane to stare at Nabiki, ready to respond indignantly. Nabiki cut him off, making sure he wasn't in control of the conversation.

"Whether or not you were the one to cause the destruction of private property," she said for his benefit, "you are still the one being charged and if you tried to dispute it you'd be wasting the same amount of money to make your case in court."

The two police officers kept their mouths shut and watched Nabiki suspiciously. The detective let a small smirk show before he hid it. Obviously they had left the paper close to her for a reason.

Nabiki tried to ignore them, knowing she was playing into their hands, but this did benefit her as well as the police. "And they don't just let someone go if they can't pay the bills, Saotome."

That shut Ranma's mouth as he stared at the two policeman aghast. His eyes flickered down to their belts where some handcuffs were held. "They wouldn't-" his voice choked off before he pushed forward a smile. "Uh, sure, officers. Glad to help. Martial artist's duty and all. Yep, you can count on me!"

The detective smiled and pushed the paper in his direction and Ranma signed it without reading. "Excellent. We'll see you at the station tomorrow after school."

Ranma hung his head. "Right."

The two men stood up and bowed to Kasumi and Soun then left. All was quiet in the Tendou home. Genma would be missing for a few days until he was certain no one was after him. Nabiki looked rather satisfied with herself and went upstairs to remove incriminating evidence. Kasumi and Soun went back to their usual routine and Akane sat beside Ranma, staring at him with an unreadable look. 

"People aren't going to be happy to know you were the one to bring down the Sailor Scouts, you know."

Ranma dropped his head onto the table in despair.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Author Note:

I've written and read a number of fanfics and a lot of my favorite are Ranma/Sailor Moon crossovers, but it's usually the same things each time. Ranma either joins the team or fights them because of his 'chaotic' aura messing up their future.

Still to come, Ranma's first day on the job and his plummeting reputation when people learn of his duty.

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

And visit my website at www.geocities.com/jehtek

Ja ne.


End file.
